


Иногда нужно удивляться

by aleks_neko, Kita_Luiddinas



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, PWP, Romance, Schoolboys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleks_neko/pseuds/aleks_neko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kita_Luiddinas/pseuds/Kita_Luiddinas





	Иногда нужно удивляться

Такао поводил плечами, сбрасывая напряжение после тренировки, и стянул майку через голову. Едва он успел это сделать, как почувствовал на себе взгляд и тут же обернулся, узрев в дверях раздевалки слегка запыхавшегося Мидориму. 

— О Шин-чан, — Такао медленно растянул губы в улыбке, выбирая, какую из возникших в голове шуточек озвучить сразу, а какие позже. — Я думал, ты не собираешься заканчивать с тренировкой. Мяч оказался с тобой несовместим или ты угодил им не в то созвездие? 

Мидорима ничего не ответил, просто пересек раздевалку за несколько шагов. Такао слегка растерялся. До этого ему никогда и в голову не приходило, что Мидорима способен на неожиданные поступки, но когда он оказался прижат спиной к холодной скамье, то понял — очень даже способен и, самое главное, нисколько при этом не колеблется.

Деревянные панели скамьи неприятно давили на лопатки — Мидорима, подмявший его, был тяжеловат. 

— Ты чего?! Я же пошути... — Такао осекся, увидев лицо Мидоримы, нависшее над ним. Очков на нем не было, а выражение лица наводило на мысль о неминуемых неприятностях. Такао нервно облизал губы, пытаясь припомнить, когда и, самое главное, как он умудрился ему так насолить. Должно быть, сболтнул, не подумав, очередную колкость, вот она и вылезла в итоге боком. Таким боком, что зубов бы не лишиться. Но все оказалось с точностью до наоборот.

Нежное прикосновение губ после такого не очень-то мягкого обращения выбило из него дух. Такао даже не сразу понял, что бить его не собираются, и просто глупо хлопал глазами, пока у него во рту хозяйничал чужой горячий язык. О да, пожалуй, Мидорима сумел его удивить. Однако так просто отдавать ему пальму первенства по части неадекватных поступков Такао не собирался, поэтому обнял его рукой за шею, плотнее притягивая к себе, и углубил поцелуй, прикусывая Мидориму за язык, за мягкую губу.  
Мидорима непроизвольно напрягся и, кажется, собирался отстраниться, но Такао не дал ему этого сделать, зарывшись пальцами во влажные волосы, погладил кожу под линией волос и готов был победно захихикать, ощущая, как вздрагивает всем телом Мидорима от этих прикосновений. Шея у него оказалась чувствительной. Это было чертовски... мысли путались, и Такао так и не смог подобрать нужное слово, поэтому решил подумать об этом потом. Некстати вспомнился ящик Шрёдингера, про который рассказывал Мидорима, и Такао подумал, что его черепная коробка чем-то на него смахивает. 

Осознание того, что происходит вообще нечто из ряда вон выходящее, пришло как-то слишком запоздало. Ни одного предположения по поводу того, из-за чего Мидорима вдруг как с цепи сорвался, да еще и творит – сам! – такое, у Такао не было. Может, обожрался чего-нибудь? В Такао проснулось невольное любопытство. Обожрался или нет, это дело десятое. Гораздо интереснее, до чего Мидорима может дойти, поэтому он решил позволить ему делать все: трогать, гладить, целовать. 

Внезапно Мидорима оторвался от него, быстро облизнул заалевшие губы и посмотрел в упор совсем непривычным потемневшим голодным взглядом. Если бы Такао был менее толстокожим, ему бы стало не по себе, однако он лишь мысленно присвистнул: радужка почти скрылась за расширенными зрачками, глаза подозрительно блестели. Мидориму явно кто-то накормил дурью, не надо быть гением, чтобы догадаться. Только вот кто и зачем – отдельный вопрос. Такао закусил припухшую от поцелуев губу, рассматривая лицо Мидоримы и прикидывая варианты: вариант послать его сейчас к чертовой матери был разумным, но когда это Такао внимал голосу разума?.. Пошловато оскалившись, он провел подрагивающими пальцами по скуле Мидоримы, по носу, обвел контур губ, слушая, как сбивается его дыхание, становясь прерывистым и неглубоким.

Мидорима перехватил его руку и несильно, но крепко сжал запястье, а затем скользнул вниз, одновременно раздвигая коленом его ноги. Он остановился прямо над пахом, провел ладонью по выступавшему через ткань бугорку, и Такао шумно выдохнул, когда тело бурно отреагировало на прикосновение. От осознания того, что останавливаться Мидорима не собирается, пульс участился, Такао почувствовал, как быстро забилась жилка на шее. Он хотел Мидориму. Хотел его так, что сам удивился, насколько. Ему было даже плевать на так некстати попавшуюся на глаза приоткрытую дверь, в которую в любой момент мог кто-нибудь зайти.

«К черту», - подумал он, приподнимая бедра, пока Мидорима рывком стаскивал с него форменные шорты вместе с бельем, и сам окончательно скинул их на пол.  
Руки Мидоримы скользнули по бедрам Такао, сжимая, растирая. Губы жадно прошлись по животу вниз, оставляя за собой широкий влажный след, а через мгновение его член оказался в плену жаркого влажного рта. Нахлынувшее удовольствие змеей взвилось вверх по позвоночнику, и Такао застонал в голос, тут же до боли сжав зубы. 

Скольжение языка вдоль члена скрутило низ живота в тугой узел возбуждения, и Такао бездумно расставил ноги шире, раскрываясь, целиком отдаваясь Мидориме, который крепко обхватил его бедра ладонями, притягивая ближе к себе, и поднял глаза, встретившись с ним взглядом. Он будто прошил Такао током – столько откровенной похоти было в нем. Можно было даже не надеяться, что этим все закончится. От этой мысли ему вдруг стало душно, а в паху налилось свинцовой тяжестью. Протяжно застонав сквозь зубы, он непроизвольно подался бедрами навстречу движениям Мидоримы, пальцами прошелся в бессознательной ласке по волосам, зарывшись в них. 

Он почти не чувствовал реальности. Вся его реальность сейчас сосредоточилась на губах Мидоримы, скользящих по члену вверх-вниз, на его горячем влажном языке. Все, чего он сейчас хотел, это кончить в этот желанный рот. Такао сжал пальцы на затылке Мидоримы и услышал собственный низкий стон, почувствовав, как его член погружается еще глубже, в самое горло. Последние ошметки самоконтроля приказали долго жить, и он выгнулся, заставляя Мидориму принять член целиком. Мидорима застонал, и звук его голоса приятно-щекочущим ощущением прошелся по всей длине, вызывая сладкую дрожь.  
Такао судорожно впился пальцами в его плечо и раскрыл рот в немом крике, чувствуя, как Мидорима сглатывает, сжимая его член мышцами горла. Всё до капли. Как он и представлял себе еще мгновение назад. Черт побери, как он этого хотел. Быть может, уже давно. 

Мидорима выпустил член изо рта и судорожно вдохнул, поднимая на него помутневшие глаза, и Такао вдруг захотелось сделать очередную глупость до того, как все продолжится.

— Шин-чан, —сказал он вкрадчиво, едва ли не по слогам. — Я люблю тебя. Очень.


End file.
